


Contradicting Forces (Informal and Unnecessary Prologue to The Unwanted Wish)

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: The Unwanted Wish [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prologue but it does have spoiler to the Unwanted Wish, read with caution, several deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Though, who is really keeping scores?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Unwanted Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645552
Kudos: 1





	Contradicting Forces (Informal and Unnecessary Prologue to The Unwanted Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> This a bit of backstory between a certain Archer and Saber from "The Unwanted Wish" series. You can read it after The Unwanted Wish as a filler or could treat it as a Prologue to the Unwanted Wish. If you do read this before "The Unwanted Wish" then you will be hit with **SPOILERS**. 
> 
> It is up to you. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, 
> 
> Tracker_Lucifer

The first time they met, it was nearby a crystal clear lake. The air was cool, or at least Iwaizumi assumed that it was. It was the late evening during the middle of fall. The Grail War had already started, and he needed to investigate a disturbance in the woods. He climbed off his horse then approached the water’s edge. 

Standing several feet away was a proud-looking, striking figure. Not a man, but man-like. He held himself like royalty with a presence that blanketed the entire forest. His almost plain robe seemed to melt into the surrounding shadows. Obsidian horns stuck out on either side of his head, bearing sharp ridges and even sharper points. At his feet, barely visible, was a large hellhound whose eyes burned like the hellfires that the Bible described. 

Though, none of that mattered. No, what mattered was that the fiend was couple centimeters taller than he was, and that was not including the horns.

“I was wondering who would try to brave these woods.” The figure remarked with a dry tone. He sounded bored and didn’t bother to spare him a look. “I should’ve known they’ll send a knight.” 

“If you’ve known that, then you should’ve stopped me while I made my way here.” Iwaizumi retorted. His hand rested on the hilt of his blade. “Unless you’re that eager to meet your maker.” 

“You jest.” The creature turned to face him. 

He had expected the thing to have snake-like eyes or no face at all. He didn’t expect to see such human-like features and normal eyes to boot. “Then why let me get this close, Caster? You know it doesn’t work in your favor.” 

“Don’t mistake me for some common court mage.” Caster’s lips curled into a sneer. His eyes glinted like blades. “The only reason why you even got this far is that I’m bored. I figure you would be worthy enough to entertain me, Saber.” 

“Aren’t you just so full of yourself?” The knight replied as he unsheathed his blade. “You will regret underestimating me.” 

“No. I don’t think I will.” Caster grinned as his hound charged at Saber in full, unnatural speed. 

To the other’s amazement, Iwaizumi didn’t fall back. Instead, Saber met that hound halfway. He deflected the charge, dodge the snapping jaws from his face before knocking it down and cutting its head. Before the canine body could hit the floor, Saber whipped around and was on Caster. He got close to Caster enough to see the surprise and then the glee. Flames scorched the earth, and the silver sword glinted like diamonds with every strike. The fight took nearly half of the forest, sending its wildlife scattering to all corners, minus the crows who watched and cackled as the two dueled. Neither seemed to notice or even care. They were both too engrossed in the other. How reckless Caster was by allowing the fight to continue in such proximity or how the noble knight was unafraid of using some dirty tactics. 

It was that that came to Caster’s undoing. 

The blade sunk cleanly through the robe and rib cage like a hot knife through butter. Blood oozed down the edge with a pair of hands clutching at it in a vain attempt to stop it. Caster could already feel himself unraveling as the mana seeped away. 

“You shouldn’t have let me get too close.” Saber whispered into his ear. 

Caster’s lips pulled back in a bloody grin. “It was worth it.” He retorted. His deceiving warm brown eyes looked up to meet Saber’s gaze.

His only regret was losing the first point to this noble knight.

\-----

The next time they met was in a castle. A door burst from its hinges as Saber raced out of it. At his heels was his annoying opponent. He whipped around and sliced through the two arrows that came at him. “You’re supposed to be a Caster, not an Archer!” He swung his weapon in time to knock another bolt away.

Archer grinned at him wildly. No longer did he sport the horns or the robe. Instead, he wore light, leather armor that allowed him to chase his prey down without hindrance. “Didn’t I told you not to mistaken me for some court mage?” He quickly nocked an arrow and drew back. A brilliant white light snaked around the shaft of the arrow just as he released it. 

The arrow shot through the air in seconds, barely enough time for Saber to draw his blade to block. The tip touched the flat of the Saber’s blade a loud explosion erupted and blew out the adjacent walls and chunks of the ceiling. As the dust settled, Saber stagged to his feel, looking annoyed at Archer. 

Archer had another arrow nocked and ready. His grin was wide with amusement. “You better run, little knight.”

“Go to hell,” Iwaizumi hissed as the arrow flew straight for him. 

The second point went to Archer.

\-----

“That did not count.” Archer huffed as he took a seat down on the roof next to the familiar Saber.

“It so did.” Saber countered. “Not my fault you forgot about Berserker.” Shooting an amused look to the petulant Archer. 

“How would I know that fat cow would get in front of my aim,” Archer grumbled. The Berserker in the last Grail War was quite a nuisance. The asshole seemed to disregard Saber entirely and focus on him. It didn’t matter what defenses or how far he was; the stupid cow kept barreling to him. “Though, I suppose it makes sense.” Oikawa huffed. “Between the two of us, I am the bigger threat.”

“In your dramatic robe?” Iwaizumi quipped. “If anything, you’re the biggest loser. You lost the battle and the point.” Saber pointed out quite smugly. 

Archer stuck his normal-looking tongue at him. If Saber didn’t know any better, then he would have thought that the other being was an ordinary archer during his time. Talented, striking, and infuriatingly charismatic. It was a trait that Saber saw in both Archer and Caster. By now, they went through three Grail Wars and currently on their fourth. Through the haze of the Grail, he remembered seeing variations of the same heroes. Some good, some terrible. All depict different points to the heroes’ lives, except Archer. Archer and his Caster version weren’t that different once you pay close attention to them. 

“What’s your name?” Archer asked abruptly, shaking Saber from his thoughts. 

Saber’s eyes narrowed. “Do you think I forgot what your other class is?”

“Always so paranoid.” Archer groaned. “If we were to be allies, then it is only proper to know each other’s name.” He turned a bit sly. “Unless you’re too shy to give such details.” 

“Oh fuck off...” Saber huffed, and Archer bumped against his shoulder. He shot the taller one a withering look before peering up at the sky. “... Iwaizumi Hajime.” His eyes flickered to the other man.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Archer said as if trying to get the feel of the man’s name. “No, that’s too long.” 

“It’s my name, though.” Iwaizumi remarked. 

“That won’t do,” Oikawa said definitively and smiled. “I think I’ll call you Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes hard that it looked painful. “What are you? Five?” He shook his head. “Fine.” He tried shrugged the other off, but instead, the man seemed to lean even closer. “Are you going to be rude and not introduce yourself?” He gave him a sidelong glance. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” Archer said, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi didn’t try to shrug the other off this time. From all the times they fought, he learned that Oikawa doesn’t care for personal space. So, instead, he rested his head on top of his. 

“It’s going to be weird not fighting you.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Only temporary. Once the enemies are defeated, then we’ll be at each other’s throats as usual.” Oikawa stated matter-of-factly, but something was off. There was a slight change to the tone of his voice—almost bitterness. 

“Are you worried that you’re never going to catch up--Ow!” Iwaizumi flinched away, placing a hand over his neck and checked his fingers. There was a smear of blood there. He looked irritated at Oikawa. “You fucking bit me, you little shit.” 

Oikawa licked his lips from the blood that looked more enticing than it should. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” 

“Couldn’t help yourself, my ass,” Iwaizumi tried to scoot away but found arms around him, pulling him close again. “Goddamn clingy, Assikawa.” 

Oikawa held on tighter and pressed a kiss on the bite wound. He wasn’t sorry. They both knew that. “We shouldn’t have to be someone’s puppet.” He mumbled against the bruising skin. “We’re the ones risking our necks for these mages.” 

“You’re talking about treason,” Iwaizumi said and then turned when he felt Oikawa moved. His eyes locked on Archer’s gaze. They were different and yet the same as those he saw in the forest and on the battlefield.

“They are only Masters in the title, nothing more than that.” Oikawa cupped his face. “Aren’t you tired of wearing their collar like some dog?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Iwaizumi said dismissively and saw the annoyance flash in Oikawa’s eyes. “Our times had long passed. Just being able to get out, stretch some muscles, and have a good fight is more than sufficient for me.” He placed his hand over Oikawa’s. “Makes it worth wearing the collar.” 

Oikawa looked at him with a mix of emotions before anger won out. He lunged forward, crushing his lips against’s Saber and holding the man ina vice, so he doesn’t escape. “It should be my collar that you wear.” He hissed and groaned when Iwaizumi returned the eagerness in kind. 

“In your dreams.” He retorted and drew Archer to him. Unfortunately, a dream would be the only respite that they’ll have. As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, the battle resumed, and with it did their dreams unraveled. 

Iwaizumi’s knees buckled as he felt the command seals pulled him down like a beaten dog. His whole body was trembling as he tried to fight it and yet the most he could do was lift his eyes, just enough to look at the man who was his Master. His Master’s command seal burned angrily before fading off, leaving one behind. 

“What are you doing!” Oikawa barked but didn’t interfere. He couldn’t. He felt the invisible chains from the command seals holding him back as well as his Master’s glee. “Hajime!”

“As part of our agreement, finish him.” Oikawa’s master ordered. 

Iwaizumi’s shameless Master nodded. “By my last and final order of the command seal, I order you to kill yourself.” 

“Hajime!” Oikawa shouted as the sword that shimmered like diamonds impaled Saber as cleanly as it did to him during their first night in the forest. There was a look of surprise and then anger, and then nothing as the Servant slumped forward. 

“And you Archer--” Oikawa was seething. His whole body trembled against the chains. His lips pulled back into an ugly snarl as he turned his gaze upon his Master. Dangling from the mage’s ear that was infuriating emerald leaf, Aoba Johsai seal. “By order of the command seal…”

“I will kill you all.” Oikawa hissed, jerking against the invisible bonds that threatened to dislocate his limbs and break his bones. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about these games. Not anymore. “I will kill everyone one of your kin until nothing is left.” He snarled; his eyes flashed dangerously, almost insanely. He will not forget. Not in this form or his other. He will remember them as much as he will remember Iwa-chan. The Grail be damned. 

“Kill yourself.”

\-----

“...We’re here live outside of the Tower of London, where firefighters are working hard to contain the fires that threatened to consume this precious landmark. At this point, the cause remains unknown…” The female reporter announced. Loiterers lingered outside of the electronic shop, muttering among themselves as they watch the story unfold.

“I hope no one was hurt.”

“What a damn shame, I was planning to visit there tomorrow.” 

“Probably some tourists tried the smoke somewhere where they shouldn’t have.”

“Do you think someone set it up? There has been some tension among the royal family, right? You know this could be a publicity stunt.”

“I don’t know. I hope we don’t lose any of our men to those blazes. Just look at it. It looks like it’s alive. It’s almost unnatural.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” A young man whispered to no one. His deceivingly warm brown eyes watched the small screen as the fires climbed the sides of the building and forced those valiant firefighters back. Once upon a time, he would’ve laughed at their futile attempt but not today. There were things that he needed to take care of if he wanted his plan to succeed. 

He tore his eyes away from the small screen, then drifted away from the crowd. “Come on, Mamoru.” He murmured. The hulking dog followed his side as they continued their way on the cobblestone path. 

There was so much that needed to be done.


End file.
